The Originals : Klaroline Once Again
by Aries0404
Summary: when Caroline shows up at New Orleans unexpectedly, she turned many people's lives upside down. Will she become a detriment to Klaus's success and aid Marcel to regain his power back?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey everyone, I been a Klaus and Caroline fan for a every long time. I was devastated by the fact that the writers decided to separate them and put Klaus ON A COMPLETELY DIFFERENT SERIES. Anyways all bitchy-ness aside, since its probably going to take forever for TVD and TO to do a crossover with Caroline or Klaus, I decided to write my own version. I know its not in Caroline's nature to ditch her friends and family back at mystic falls just so she can pursuit Klaus, so I tried to think of a probable solution for her to visit and STAY at New Orleans. Due to the fact that episode 1 of The Originals only aired a few days before I wrote this, the story probably doesn't reflect many of the new character's personality and/or story-lines. so please bare with me! I will try my best to capture every character's essence and entwine the plot-line of the show in my writing. I hope I can post something at least once a month, but I get really impatient and lose interest very fast -that's probably the reason I never attempted to write a book haha. Thus, if you are feed up with my lack of posting and can't wait to read the next chapter (hey you never know, lol) just pm or comment on my posts and I will try to get my acts together and write something. Knowing myself without encouragement I will most likely be bored with it in a few months. BTW, Please feel free to comment (even the negative ones are welcome because I really want to improve on my writing and I believe constructive criticisms are the best way to learn!). Anyways ****thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

"Look who finally came out to play" Klaus says then he stabbed his hand into one of Marcel's vampires. As he pulled out the vampire's heart and dropping it on the cold marble floor, he can see Marcel's face tighten with anger. "You should have left town when you had the chance, and now I am going to watch you beg for my mercy while I rip your heart out."

Marcel smirked, feeling oddly unthreatened for the first time since Klaus have gotten here. "Klaus don't test me." He said arrogantly, "I been King in New Orleans for hundreds of years and I shall stay as king for hundred more. You got immortality, but I got a whole city full of vamps at my command". Marcel lets out a laugh at the thought of what he has planned for Klaus, "by the way, I picked up a very interesting young lady—amongst many other things—while I was away, shall I introduce two of you?"

When he finished his sentence, the door connected to the dining room opened. A blond with long wavy hair and bright blue eyes walked in. She was smiling at Marcel as if they have been friends forever.

"Caroline…?" Klaus said in shock._ What is she doing here? _

The blond turned and faced Klaus with a dubious look in her eyes. Marcel laughed "Caroline say hello to Klaus." Caroline smiled at Klaus politely, and walked joyfully pass him to stand next to Marcel. Klaus frowned in confusion as Marcel placed a hand on Caroline's back. "What is she doing here?" Klaus said calmly.

Marcel can see Klaus's muscles have tensed up the moment Caroline entered the room. _Looks like what Davina saw in her visions were true, ha who would have thought the ruthless Klaus actually have feelings. This will be fun, and having found the white oak roots just made this dance that much more entertaining. Marcel thought to himself._

"Klaus don't be so cold. Caroline is one of my very special guests." Marcel grinned at him. "Caroline why don't you go and pick out some refreshments for our unannounced visitor, it seems like he might be a little thirsty." Caroline smiled brightly at Marcel as she said okay. "One more thing Caro, I am going to need your daylight ring."

Without hesitation Caroline gave him her ring as she left the dining room. Klaus's eyes widened. Moments later there was a loud scream that seemed to have tore Klaus's heart apart. Klaus stares intensely at Marcel's gladsome face.

"Don't worry Klaus; a little sunshine never kills anybody." he chuckled.

As Caroline reappeared, all of her exposed skin was badly blistered covered in blood and boils. Following behind her was a Caucasian business man whose neck was full of bite marks.

"Enjoy" Caroline said looking at Klaus with a gentle smile.

Within seconds, Klaus was across the room and pinned Marcel on the floor with his hand inches away from Marcel's heart. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!" Klaus snarled.

"I… would...think… twice" Marcel struggled to make out the words then he lifted his finger and pointed across the room towards Caroline.

Grabbing her chest with intense pain, Caroline dropped on the floor motionless. Klaus quickly pulled his hands out of Marcel's chest, pried Caroline's daylight ring out of Marcel's hand, and lifted Caroline up in his arms.

Standing in the middle of the room, Marcel got on his feet and stood ever so tall in front of Klaus. Both men looked intensely at each other as Marcel uttered the words "Looks like I won't be begging for mercy today".

"But you know I always keep my words." With that Klaus disappeared with Caroline in his arms.

* * *

**Okay, haha I just decided to stop following The Original's & The Vampire Dairies's story-line cuz I am not a psychic and is too lazy for my own good lol anyways, the premise of this story will follow loosely on TVD and ep 1 of The Originals. I will eventually write a Prologue explaining what happened but basically I kind of assumed that Klaus and Marcel had a fall out in the show and he thought he drove Marcel out of town. in reality Davina sort of had this vision of how to finally kill Klaus and Marcel went to mystic falls to search for it. when he came back Klaus figured it out and here we are in the story. **


	2. Chapter 2

"PUT ME DOWN!" Caroline demanded as she watched Klaus carrying her further away from Marcel's mansion and into the woods.

"What are you doing here Caroline?" Klaus smiled. "Did little Miss Mystic Falls finally grow tired of that dreadful town?" he teased while holding her closer to his chest.

"What are you talking about? Ugh put me down RIGHT NOW!" she screamed from the top of her lungs.

Just when Klaus was about to open his mouth, Caroline sank her fangs into Klaus's right shoulder causing him to jolt unexpectedly. "What are you doing?" Klaus asked looking at her with amusement.

Pulling out her teeth from his flesh, she glared at him with intense anger.

"Fine, you are always so stubborn." He carefully placed her down on the ground and kneeled beside her "Have you decided to take me up on my offer and let me show you the world?" entertained by the thought, Klaus smiled faintly.

Getting up to her feet Caroline gave Klaus a confused look. "What are you talking about? Are you INSANE? Why in world would I let some serial vampire slayer show me around?" _Great, a psychotic vampire who is probably ten times stronger than me is now holding me hostage, _she wondered to herself_. _

Klaus grinned as he watched Caroline questioning him, remembering every movement of her lips, "Some people never change—where are you going?" he questioned.

"Back to Marcel's" she replies back. _Stay with him, _a small voice emerged in Caroline's head. _Gain his trust_. Surprised by that random thought, she paused for a millisecond.

A hint of rage emerges from Klaus and he quickly grabbed her and pressed her against a cypress tree with his body.

"May I ask love, what business do you have with him?" he said as he stared into Caroline's eyes furiously.

her face went blank and stared back at him unsure of what he wants.

"And may I ask why do you care? I don't even know you." she said back in a firm voice.

Klaus examined her face with a puzzled look "don't you know who I am?"

"Yeah"she rolls her eyes " you are Klaus, the guy who just ripped Franklin's heart out and also almost took out Marcel's. I get it, you are some kind of super vamp now let goof me !" Caroline struggled as she tries to push his body away from hers.

"No, before that." Klaus demand.

"BEFORE WHAT YOU CRAZY PSYCHO, I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU!" she shouted back with her hands pushing against his firm chest.

Looking astonished, Klaus took a step back. Seeing the opportunity, Caroline escape from his grasp as he watches her making her way back to the mansion. _What have they done to her? She DOESN'T REMEMBER ME? It got to be that dam witch Davina. _

Angered by the idea, Without thinking he ran up to Caroline, snapped her neck, threw her over his shoulder, and carried her away towards Sophie's coven.


	3. Chapter 3

Marcel Pacing back and forth in his mahogany colored lounge. "JUST HOW LONG IS THIS GOING TO TAKE!" he roared "HE NEARLY KILLED ME TODAY." Angered, he threw the bar table full of liquor bottles across the room.

"Patience Marcel" Davina said calmly, "I told you I will solve your Klaus problem but I just need a little more time"

Outraged by what she said, he slammed both of his hands on the marble countertop where Davina was sitting at. "AND YOU ALSO TOLD ME AS SOON AS I FOUND THE DAM OAK ROOTS I WAS ABLE TO SLAY THAT DEMOND AND GET HIM OUT OF MY LIFE" he screamed.

Meeting Marcel's eyes with hers, Davina shouted back with the same amount of force "WELL HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO KNOW THAT ALL OF THE VAMPIRE HE TURNED OVER THE PAST MILLENIUMS WILL ALSO PERISH WITH HIM!"

Two of Marcel's men came running in the room as they heard the commotion, he waved his hand at them gesturing them to leave him alone.

"Well shouldn't you have done your homework, if Caroline didn't enlighten me with this little detail I would have burst into flames along with him." Marcel crept slowly behind her and places his hands on her shoulder. "Careful Vina, others might think you are plotting against me by concealing this" he squeezed his hands tightly.

Davina's shoulders tightened, smiling at him as she placed her hand on top of his. "Now if I was plotting against you, why would I go through all that trouble finding you that little blond and entrapped her life in your hands." Davina smirked.

"Speaking of which, how can you be so sure that Klaus values her life as much as you say he does." he paused, looking at Davina's expression from the reflection of the counter-top. "He might not want her dead but come on now this is Klaus we are talking about, he staked his own siblings for god sakes. I think I have known Klaus long enough to know that the only thing he values more than his life is power." Marcel said while playing with Davina's long brunette curls.

"My judgments are rarely wrong, but still as long as that little cheerleader get us Elijah's crystal her purpose will be served."

Just as Davina finished up her sentence both of Marcel's wrist was cut open and his blood gushed out from the opening.

"What... the..." Marcel said to himself while looking at his cut.

Before he can finish his sentence, Davina pushed him onto the floor and begun to chant.

"What is happening?" Marcel demanded. Around him all the glass shattered.

Trying to concentrate all her powers Davina avoided Marcel's question and continued to chant.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME!" Marcel screamed.

No longer can she ignore him; Davina replies back: "Shut up, those witches are trying to unbind Caroline."

Suddenly, Marcel's body flew into the ceiling before it was dropped back down onto the floor on the opposite end of the room.

"MARCEL!" Davina screamed as she rushed towards him.

* * *

**LOL NO! after watching ep 2 of The originals I notice I captured Marcel & davina's relation all wrong in this section! to me I feel like Marcel sees her more as his little underage sister hahah dam it I am going to have to re-write this when I get the chance, but still hope you enjoy this scene none the less XD. **


	4. Chapter 4

"Invite me in" Klaus glared at Sophie with Caroline still unconscious on his shoulder. Out into the distance he can hear Agnes walking towards Sophie's home.

Sophie looked at Klaus with a stern face. "Why should I?" she asked.

"Because" Klaus said annoyed "your kind did this to her, and now I want you to fix it" his tone was cold and authoritative.

"Who is that?" she asked back. Looking at the vampire on Klaus's shoulder, curiosity overcame Sophie. _Why is Klaus so concerned about her well-being? She looks like a baby vamp; probably turned within this decade at best, what possible use can she be for him? _

Feeling impatient and unwilling to explain who Caroline is, Klaus moved in closer towards the front door where he is just inches away from Sophie. "Invite me in or I will just have to think of a more creative alternative" he whispered in a threatening voice.

Sophie raised her eyebrow showing no signs of giving in. Klaus knew she was testing him, waiting to see what his next move is. He gave Sophie a quick smirk then in the blink of an eye he disappeared in front of her. When Klaus came back to the door his left hand was dragging Agnes by the throat. Sophie's jaw tightened, "Come on in" she said looking at him trying to compose her anger. Klaus smiled angelically then he released his hand on Agnes and walked into the shop. Stepping away from the door, Sophie made her way to Agnes. "Are you okay?" she asked, Agnes gave her a nod and stared back at her with a concerned look in her eyes.

Caroline's legs moved slightly as she begins to wake up from her unconscious state, Klaus made his way towards the back of the room and placed her carefully on a couch; following behind him was the two witches.

_ A man whose facial features were a blur was standing in front of Caroline, somehow she just can't make out what he looks like. "He's your first love. I intend to be your last" he says to her. _

_ "Who are you…?" Caroline says unsurely "where am I...? I want to go home…" chasing after the figure that seems to be moving further away from her as she tries to move in closer "WAIT!" Somehow he feels oddly familiar; she can feel her heart rate speeding up as she tries to catch up to him. _

_"And where might home be?" the man asks back. _

_Caroline slowed down her pace, than she stood still as so did the man. "I…don't…Marcel…?"_

_The Blurred face cleared up, in its place was Marcel's face. "Caroline" he smiled. Walking towards her he held out his hands for her to hold. She reached for it reluctantly._

_ "You are part of my family now." Marcel smiled at her and placed a stranded hair behind her ear. Caroline frowns, still trying to figure out where she came from. _

_"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T BREAK THE SPELL?" a loud voice disrupted Caroline's thoughts, with that everything in front of her disappeared into darkness. _

Caroline opens her eyes slowly, seeing nothing but the wooden ceiling in a dimly lighted room. As she rubs her eyes for a more clear focus, she saw a pile of white candles surrounding her. Klaus became aware that Caroline was awake and quickly moved beside her. Dazed and confused Caroline grabbed his hand for support. Realizing what she has done, she lets go of his hand just as quickly as she held them. Klaus's hands lingered in place far longer than expected. Trying to conceal his grin from the two witches watching him, he cleared his throat.

"So, I gather the hocus-pocus you just performed was useless?" he looks at Sophie.

Caroline's wrists felt like they been badly burned, as she scrutinizes them she notice a faint scar that was healing before her eyes.

"As I said before, they bounded her soul to someone. Only the witch who casted the spell can unbind her" Irritated Sophie walk towards the hallway gesturing Klaus to leave. "Are we done here?"

Shaken by her reply, Klaus walked slowly to her. His face was unreadable.

"Then why can't she remember anything?" he demanded. "You are bound to Hayley, yet her memories seem pretty intact."

"This is a different spell" Sophie rolls her eyes, "Hayley is only physically bounded to me, but this magic is dark. They probably manipulated her memories since this girl's mind and body belongs to the person that controls it". Sophie made a small chuckle, "hey she is kind of like one of your ex hybrids, Don't you just love the irony nature creates." Sophie laughed staring back at Klaus's displeased face.

Caroline looks back at Klaus then to Sophie taking in the conversation, standing in the ring of candles unsure of what to do. _I am cursed…? … Why would anyone want to curse me? What is happening?_

"You should be glad my child hasn't been born yet, because I really want to rip your head off" Klaus whispers it into Sophie's ear.

Sophie meets her eyes with his showing no signs of fear "It's not very smart to threaten the person that has leverage on you".

Klaus smiles at her, tracing his finger down her cheek. "If I were you, I would enjoy these last few months while I can". He then grabbed Caroline's hand and left her home.


	5. Chapter 5

As dusk approached, Bourbon Street somehow seemed more alive. Lights, music, and laughter fill the air; no one has any idea that amongst them a different kind of creature were looming about, just waiting to prey on the vulnerable and ingesting their sweet nectar. Caroline can hear the screams of naïve tourists from miles away trying to escape as they finally realizes that they will soon be faced with evil. The thought of it makes her sick and yet the hunger she feels deep down is daunting her mind.

Trying to find a distraction, she turned her attention on Klaus. "Um, where are we going?" She asks in frustration while struggling to free her hand from his grip. "And can you let go" she demanded, "YOU ARE HURTING ME" stressing each words as she said them.

Klaus pause; he turned and faced her with an irritated look on his face. Still holding her hands, he moved in closer with their faces only a foot away from each other. "Why are things always so difficult with you Caroline?" he said displeased.

Trying to hide her discomfort from him being so close, she leaned in closer and said in a playful tone "maybe you are just a difficult person to be with." she gave him a fake smile and yanked her hand free from his.

Klaus smirk, "looks like you haven't forgotten everything about me" he joked.

Caroline moved next to him, placing a generous amount of distant between them. "Don't flatter yourself, it doesn't take a genius to figure out that people doesn't like you…Where were you taking me anyways?"

"To my estate, and you are going to come with me love" Klaus said matter-of-factly.

"I am not going anywhere, especially not with you." she looks back at him showing no interest of following him. Suddenly, the same voice that was nagging her earlier telling her to earn Klaus's trust was back and louder than ever. When she turned and made an attempt to leave, a sharp pain appeared in her head and was throbbing harder and harder with each step she took. _Ugh what is happening?_She thought to herself.

Klaus moved instantly in front of her looking arrogantly, "nothing personal sweetheart, but I am afraid I can't let you go back to Marcel's" he hissed "with all our history together you might just reveal a little too much about me to my liking."

"And if I say no?" she asked back.

"Seeing that I am the oldest vampire, do you really want to test me?" he questioned raising his eyebrows at her.

Hearing what he said, Caroline carefully weighted out her options then she stared back at Klaus annoyed, "fine…lead the way…"hopelessly, Caroline moved aside so Klaus can pass in front of her, she then noticed that the pain in her head finally eased up a bit.

"Don't look so sad love, you might end up not wanting to leave" he teased.

"Dream all you like Klaus, but I wouldn't hold my breath." she follows behind him.

"Oh, You never know, I can be very persuasive" he smiles back at her with a mischievous look in his eyes.

_You wish, when I get my chance I am leaving this hell hole. __J_ust as soon as she had that thought, the pain in her head progressed causing an instant burning sensation to travel down her spin. _Holy mother—_before she can finish that thought her legs gave into the pain and she fell on her knees.

Hearing the noise, Klaus turned and looked at Caroline suspiciously. "What is it now?"

To disguise her pain and wishing to get some solitude, Caroline quickly replies " I am not moving until I feed." she then lay on the lawn beside the pavement, trying to look as relaxed as she possibly can. "It's such a beautiful night and I want to enjoy it" she said firmly.

"Here?" Klaus questioned her skeptically, looking around as all the humans walked pass her curiously.

Trying to calm her pain, she slowed down her breath but the burn just continues to grow, paralyzing her. Caroline composed herself, "Yep, and fetch me something to eat, am hungry." _Maybe the pain will stop after I feed? _

Klaus's eyes widened, looking impressed. "You want me to fetch you something to eat?"

"Mm-hmm, make it quick." She winks back at him forcing a smile on her face.

Amused by her actions, he replies back. "Well is there anything else your majesty would like? Perhaps a stake in the heart while you are at it? "

Feeling irritated by both the pain and him pestering her, Caroline's face tensed up. "Drop the act Klaus; you are not going to kill me. If anything, I think you might even be a little infatuated with me." Knowing his threats are becoming meaningless to her, Klaus clenched his jaw. "Just get me something to eat and I will follow you without anymore fuss." She looks back at him, "scouts honor" she flirted, praying he would just leave her alone so she can sort out what is happening.

Klaus narrowed his eyes in distrust, studying her wondering what her game is.

"ughhh, here" she rolls her eyes and threw her daylight ring at him. "I am guessing you returned this to me, so it probably has no use for you. Anyways, take it. I am not going to run. There only about 9 hours left till daylight so even if I do I won't be going anywhere far. A resourceful old vamp like you could find me in no time. She looks at him helplessly, "Come on, after the day I just had I deserve a rest without someone constantly here to threaten me."

The corner of Klaus's mouth turned up "Very well, but when I get back and you are not here…" he trails off.

"Yeah, yeah, I will be dead." she finishes his sentence "God, are you always this mistrusting?"

"When you lived as long as I have love, you will learn that trust is one dangerous attribute" he said plainly then he dashed off into a crowd of people.

_Finally! _Caroline thought to herself, than she closed her eyes hoping to find some serenity .


	6. Chapter 6

_OH, MY, GOD, WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING? Just breathe Caroline._ _Inhale, now exhale, you got this._ She curls up in a fetal position; her body stiffens as the burning sensation continues to grow, roaming in her body tormenting her._ Forget the pain is even there. You are on beautiful island—stay with Klaus and make him trust you. SHUTUP! SHUTUP! SHUTUP! Stay with Klaus and make him trust you. UH! AS IF THE PAIN ISNT BAD ENOUGH NOW I AM CRAZY! IF I EVER COME ACROSS A WITCH AGAIN I AM—_

"You are dying" a familiar voice interrupted Caroline's concentration.

_Marcel! _She opens her eyes quickly, seeing him sitting beside her.

"If you want to live than don't fight it."

She sat up. "…the voice?" looking at him expressionless, "you put the spell on me..."she whispered.

"I did" he said bluntly, not a trace of guilt appeared on his face.

Her fist tightens, "Why?"

"I needed someone he cared about, other than his siblings whom cannot be demised." With a straight-face he glanced into her eyes ,"Over the decades there hasn't been many, those who he once did cared about all pretty much died off or is now being hunted down by him…Klaus is kind of a loner by choice if you haven't notice."

In realization, she blurs out, "...So basically , I am just a pawn that you have mind control over"

"No, like I said before you are a part of my family, my people." He touches her face gently.

"Then release the spell you casted on me." She glared back at him, unmoved.

He paused, "I can't, my men are getting slaughtered I… we have to do this, help me"

She lets out a quiet laugh, "You are saying it as if I have a choice, aren't I under your control or something?"

"I haven't taken away your free will. I know Klaus; he likes his people with a little personality… if I took away who you are he will see it right through and kill you without any hesitation." He got up, leaned on a tree and folded his arms together. "You have a choice. Either submit to the voice in your head or die slowly as the pain consumes you."

_Wonderful… either die right now in agony or wait until Klaus kills me…S_he shut her eyes in anguish, feeling tired and powerless then slowly she opens them again and said, "… then what?" the pain stopped.

"You will hear from me. I can't tell you at this moment because Klaus will try to figure out what you know, and I can't have that".

Out of the blue, a tall woman with strawberry-blond hair and a pair of piercing blue eyes appeared , "he is coming" she said.

Marcel walked up to Caroline, smiling at her caringly, "you will get through this, after when it is all over you will be a hero. You will be praised and remember through centuries." Then he kissed her on her forehead and walked off with the woman.

_…That's if I don't get killed_, she ponders to herself as she hears Klaus's footsteps approaches her.


	7. Chapter 7

"If I knew you were going to take this long, I should have bolted" she gave him a sarcastic look.

Relieved that Caroline was still there, Klaus walked up to her grinning with a girl no older than twenty in his arms. She was young, vibrant, and strong. Caroline can hear the girl's heart pounding against her chest. The sound aroused her, within seconds her fangs was exposed and her eyes became bloodshot red.

Pleased by her reaction he smiled, "sink in, sweetheart" than he pushed the girl at Caroline's direction.

She caught her, and felt her warmth beneath her fingers. The girl moved her hair to one side and tilted her head, inviting her to bite into her porcelain skin. Caroline paused; _she doesn't have any bite marks._Curiously she asks "what's your name?" The girl didn't answer back and continued to stand still in place not moving an inch of her muscles. _She isn't a donor...She is … like me._Caroline lets out a breath, trying to compose her thirst then she retracted her fangs in annoyance, "She is compelled" she said coldly.

Klaus walked up beside her and murmured softly into her ear. "What? Not feisty enough for you?"

"Take her back where you found her" Caroline snaps back. "I am not hungry."

"I forgot how humanitarian you were," Klaus circled around her. "You always had a soft spot for those imbecilic humans. But get over it; I don't have time for your benevolent protests."

"I am not feeding on her" she said stubbornly.

Klaus looked at her devilishly then he pulls the girl into his arms and bit her neck open, exposing the severed artery while her blood pours out as if it was trying to escape from her body. "Suit yourself "he said wiping away the blood at the corner of his mouth. The girl dropped out of his arms and onto the pavement gasping for air.

Caroline's breath became shallow; all she can think about was the copious amount of blood rushing out of her. The inviting scent was teasing her to have a taste. _Get it together!_She thought._He is just trying to get a rise out of you. You literally just survived hell, this is nothing!_She kneeled down beside the girl and protracted her fangs. Klaus smiled.

To his surprise, Caroline bit her own wrist and fed the girl her blood. He stood still watching her, taking in her every movement. _She was always a fighter,_he reminded himself. He can hear Caroline apologizing to the girl as a tear fell down her cheek and landed in the pool of blood, this made Klaus felt uneasy. Angered by that feeling he clenched his fist, "well shall we get going?" he asked impatiently, "you just saved her, and I would hate to see her turn into a vampire" he said, almost as if he knew she was going to refuse.

Caroline ignored him and stared into the girl's eyes. "You will forget everything that happened just now, and find your way back home." She said then she wiped away the remaining moister around her eyes and walked to Klaus.

From afar, the sea of people is dissipating as the night progressed. The faint laughter brought a sense of peacefulness, but somehow Klaus felt on edge as both of them walked in silence, him leading in front and her following only a few steps behind. The tension in the air was undeniable. Klaus listened closely at each step Caroline took; afraid that she might make a run any minute knowing his threats are empty. "You know, you don't look very bothered by the fact that you are basically a living puppet for Marcel" Klaus said hoping to distract Caroline from whatever it is she is thinking.

"Then how should I look? Sad? Depressed? Or perhaps like you, always look like am out for blood?"

"Aren't you at least a bit curious?" he asked trying to figure out what she knows.

Knowing Klaus was fishing for information Caroline ignored the questions and continues to follow him from behind.

"I mean he got men stronger and faster than you yet he felt the need to erase who you were and control you like an animal." His teeth clenched at the thought. "Don't you want to know why?"

"…Does it even matter now? Nothing will change." Caroline said then she paused when she saw a Palladian style manor in front of her.

"qu'est-ce qu'on est bien chez soi." He said as he walked up to the front of the house and turned the handle. The door cracked open and he entered the house. Standing in the middle of the living room he glanced back at Caroline who just stood there showing no intent of moving. "What? Are waiting for me to invite you in?" he said sarcastically.

Caroline rolled her eyes, "funny" then she let out a heavy sigh before she took a step into the manor, _welcome to purgatory. _


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone, sorry I been lagging lately but I just finished this chapter... well kind of, I might go back and add and rewrite a few things like I always do. so please review and tell me what you think so far :) it will be greatly appreciated. oh and you can also comment on which character you would like to see in this story because I am thinking about adding a few, I have mutiple directions of where I want to take my story but I just don't know which character you guys would like to read about lol **

* * *

The manor was large, beautiful, but felt abandoned and lifeless. Caroline can see that the place was meticulously organized with Victorian style furniture. To her, it didn't seem nearly as festive as Marcel's but rather cold and lonely. The walls in the livings room are covered with early 18 century portraits; one of which resembles Klaus in a Victorian get-up. It gave Caroline the chills. "Well, this isn't creepy at all." She muttered to herself as she examines it. Out of habit, her right hand touched her index finger. _My ring! _ Remembering where she left it, she turned to Klaus who was leaning against the fireplace studying her.

"Where is my—"before she can finish her sentence she was interrupted by an attractive blond walking down the staircase, behind the blond was a girl around the same age and was equally as beautiful.

"Brother, brace yourself do I have news for…" The blond girl's eyes widens as she saw Caroline's face "oh… aren't you suppose to be dead?" she asked casually, while approaching Klaus. "Obviously you been busy while I was away, but I do want to ask how did you managed to get here" She questioned Caroline.

Klaus cuts in seeing the confusion on Caroline's face. "Rebekah, why don't we talk in private? I don't want you to scare my visitor away with your charming personality." Then he looked at the other girl, "Hayley, will you be so kind to show Caroline one of the bedrooms upstairs?"

"Seriously?" Hayley's eyebrows rose. "Whatever. follow me." She said dully as she made her way upstairs again with Caroline following her.

For some strange reason Caroline can't stop looking at Hayley, _that girl seems a bit off_?

"You can stop staring at me now" Hayley said annoyed when she reached the top of the stairs, "I am not a freak show. I am just pregnant." She rolls her eyes.

_Pregnant? So…She is human. _Caroline wondered. _Never figured Klaus is the type that plays nice with a human … or does he feed on her…like Marcel's donors? Ugh…Seriously? Feeding on a pregnant chick, how low can you get!_

"Well all the bedrooms are on this floor… so take your pick" she crossed her arms and stood by the hallway. "FYI, I wouldn't choose the room at the very end, there is a draft… it's probably one of the souls Klaus tormented coming back to haunt him." she chuckled at the thought.

".. .Okay... thanks?" unsure of what to do Caroline smiled back at her.

"Um… by the way… how's Tyler?" Hayley asked before Caroline can walk off. "Never mind, it's none of my business anyways." She quickly adds then she speeds off towards the opposite end of the hallway.

"Why are you back so soon?" Klaus questioned Rebekah after knowing Caroline can't eavesdrop on their conversation. "So where is our favorite little witch?"

"Bonnie is dead, Nik." her faced tensed up, "so how are we going to get Elijah? The only witch that seems strong enough to go against Davina is now lying beneath six feet of dirt."

"Are you sure?" he questioned. "Moments ago you thought Caroline was dead too."

"I am positive, and speaking of which … how did she manage to get here?" Rebekah squinted her eyes dubiously, "matt saw her burn alive with his own eyes."

"Yes I suppose we should start believing humans now, after all it's so hard to distort their memories." He said sarcastically as he sat down on the couch.

Rebekah walked over to the bar and poured herself a drink. "I am serious Nik; I heard her screamed while she was trapped in her house with her mother… " Rebekah pouted, "and here I thought I finally would have a little fun watching your face as I deliver this news to you… anyways why is she here?"

Klaus answered back unamused by Rebekah's remark. "Marcel brought her here."

she sat down on the bar stool and drank her whiskey, "Oh? And what does he want from Caroline?"

"Don't know yet, Davina manipulated her mind with witchcraft."

" hum… and you are just going to let her stay here? You do understand she is probably only here to pry on us for Marcel right?"

"Yes my little sister I am not an idiot."

"Really? Because for a minute there I thought your feelings for her have changed your repugnant nature… so why don't you just hand her back to the Salvatore brothers? They are always so resourceful, am sure they will manage to find a way to fix her." She said dully.

Feeling annoyed of justifying his actions to Rebekah Klaus walked over to the bar and sat on a stool next to her. "I know strategic warfare isn't your thing sister, but I thought you would at least have heard of the overly used catch phrase keep your friends close but keep your enemies closer?"

Rebekah lets out a small laugh, "and that's what you're doing? If I didn't know any better I would have thought you don't want her to leave."

He took her drink out of her hands and finished the remaining whiskey inside. "If you must know, she is going to stay here until the Vervain is out of her system so I can compel her and figure out what Marcel is planning."

Rebekah rolled her eyes and got up from the stool, "Whatever, am going to bed...But let me warn you Nik, I will have no problem killing her if she becomes a liability."

"neither will I" he whispered back assuring himself as he watch Rebekah walking off.


	9. Chapter 9

"Just how long are you planning to keep me here?" Caroline stormed angrily into Klaus's bedroom as soon as she heard him approaching the house. For the last couple of days, she was stuck in the manor with Klaus nowhere to be found. The only person that seems to actually live there was Haley—who chatted with her occasionally when they crossed paths. From the short conversations they had, Caroline found Hayley to be a very straight-forwarded person, maybe it was due to boredom but she liked talking to her. Although Hayley couldn't provide her with much information about her pasts, she did manage to spill a few insights about Klaus and his sister Rebekah. If Caroline wasn't so hungry, she probably wouldn't have avoided Hayley as much. With each passing day, Caroline's hunger became harder to control. She can see her complexion turning a slight gray undertone, while the rest of her body stiffening as her heart pounds slower and slower. she feels weak. If Rebekah didn't return home every night to guard the door, she would have escaped long ago just to taste a drop of blood.

"You don't look so well." Klaus replies back as he pulls off his shirt knowing Caroline was standing by the doorway. "Too bad, you should have fed when I presented you with the chance."

"So is this like your way of torturing me?" She stood awkwardly when she realized that she barged in on Klaus changing. Her thoughts were immediately distracted by the scent of blood on Klaus's shirt lying on the floor. Caroline clenched her teeth, "You know what I am tired of your games. You can't keep me here forever so save everyone's time, either let me go or just kill me already."

Klaus stopped what he was doing and looked back at her, "Alright, it's been long enough. I was going to do this later but since you are already here…" He moved in closer and grabbed both of her arms. "Why don't we just get this over with…"

_At least this will be fast and the pain will be quick, _Caroline took a deep breath. He tightened his grip on her and stared into her eyes while his pupil dilated. _What the hell? _She thought, _Is he… is he trying to compel me? _

"Let's start from the beginning, love" Klaus whispered. "How did you meet Marcel?"

Caroline hesitated, unsure of what to do. _Wow he is crazy..._

"How did you meet him?" Klaus repeated but this time his voice got louder.

_ Fine I will play along, "_I don't remember" she replies back.

He smiled, "Then tell me what you do remember."

_Crap, what should I say?_ She flustered, _whatever, the truth will be easier to remember. _"3 weeks ago I woke up in a room unable to recall anything about myself. Marcel and Davina were there and they helped me. "

"And you were already in New Orleans then?"

"No, we were in Yazoo City."

"Interesting" Klaus muttered to himself. "How long did you stay there?"

_Why does he find this interesting?_ "About a day" she lied.

"What did you guy do?" he asked curiously.

"Nothing, I was with Davina the whole day at a bed and breakfast, and then we left and came to New Orleans." She replies. _What does he want to know? —_ _WAIT...WHY DIDN'T MARCEL WANT TO TELL ME HIS PLAN THAT NIGHT…UNLESS HE KNEW THIS WAS GOING TO HAPPEN!_

"And where was Marcel?"

"I don't know."_Wait if this compelling a vampire thing is for real than Marcel also thought I was going to get compelled … so that means he expected me to tell him the truth…_

"So you just followed them to New Orleans? Why would you follow two strangers here?"

"I ...I just wanted to."

Klaus narrowed his eyes, "Well, did Marcel ask you to do anything?"

_So... I should tell him the truth_, "He ordered me to stay with you and keep an eye on you." she said quickly.

"Isn't that obvious, but what else did he ask you to do?"

"He said he will tell me when the time is right."

"And if you don't do what he is told?"

"I will die."

Hearing her reply, Klaus's face tensed up. "Have you seen this man?" he points to a man in one of the paintings hanging on the wall. "My brother, Elijah?"

_the name does sound familiar…_ "No"

He sighed in frustration, "From now on if Marcel or his associates makes contact with you, you are going to inform me immediately. when you do report back to him lie to the best of your abilities but under no circumstances will you ever talk about Hayley or Sophie." Klaus loosened his grip and blinked his eyes. His pupil stopped dilating.

"I believe this is yours." He said, than he took out Caroline's ring from the inner pocket of his leather jacket and slipped it gently on to her finger. His amiable touch made Caroline uncomfortable but it also stirred up a strange nostalgic feeling.

Caroline cleared her throat, "You are just going to give this to me?" she questioned suspiciously.

Klaus relaxed on the couch next to his bed and crossed his legs. "Why not? I have no use for it."

"Aren't you afraid I might run?" Caroline looked puzzled unsure of what his intensions are. _So he isn't going to kill me. wait, when he asks me to leave than I will have no use to Marcel which means I will be free! Finally I can be done with all this!_

"Oh I have faith in you." He smiled back at her angelically.

Caroline raised her eyebrows, "Because… you miraculously became a saint?" she said sarcastically. "… Why the sudden change of mind?"

"I compelled you" he said plainly.

Caroline was caught off-guard by Klaus's honesty,"and you can compel me—"

"Am an original vampire." He finished her sentence.

"Being an original sure got its perks… so now what?"

Klaus chuckled at the comment, "Aren't you curious about what I asked you?"

_Right, am supposed to act like I don't know this. _"Um…even if you do I wouldn't know if it's the truth anyways, so why bother."

"Fair enough" he got up from the couch and walked out his room towards the bar, Caroline followed behind him.

"So… does this mean I can leave?"

"Sure, you are free to do whatever you choose but my door will be open for you." He poured himself a glass of bourbon and took a sip.

_What the hell? Why would he still want me to stay when he knows am a spy_? "Am assuming you know Marcel wants me here to spy on you right?"

"Yes, that has crossed my mind"

"Wow, you are either extremely arrogant or has gone senile." She said amazed, "why would you still want me here after knowing that?"

"I think it will be in both of our interest for you to stay, you can carry out Marcel's orders and I like to be informed."

_Ugh, just when I thought I found a way out! _"Whatever" Caroline rolls her eyes and walks to the front door when Rebekah suddenly appears in front of her.

"And where do you think you are going?" She asked.

"If am going to stay here, I am going to need a few things or are you going to be my personal assistant slash baby sitter from now on"

"Let her go."

" Nik!" she yells back at Klaus looking at him in shock.

Seeing the situation, Caroline waved at Rebekah and walked out the door grinning. _Now let's get me some BLOOD! _


End file.
